2015
2015 is the 8th year in the Thomas Wooden Railway Community's long run. It may be considered one of the community's best years because of the amount of highly praised videos and collaborations various users have made with each other. Active Members from 2015 * GuyandRotor * DiamondThomas * ThomasWoodenRailway * Percyno6 * HiroTheJapaneseTrain * Klurty34 * MilkTankerMedia * OrigamiAirEnforcer * WoodenRailwayReviews * MrMPS (MrMPS2002) * TheThomasWoodenGuy * cgiben * MrConductorFan1406 * SodorFan2K10 * Christianc6100 * Ringofan25 * Woodenrailwayonly * SkarloeyRailway01 * OurTWRCommunity * Ericpierre53 * ThomasMania24 * Enterprisingengine93 * SR3DFilms * Ois894 * GingerPercy * EdwardAlba * MultiGreenThunder * BocoFan14 * Jlouvier * Mainlineengine2 * ThomasWoodenEpisodes * OliverTheGWR11 * ThomasDude5 * TheBluebellEngine * WoodenBoy BearLover * woodenrailway123 * ThomasFan89 * LegoLover117 * OliverTheGWREngine * WilliamOliver11 * Thomas Wooden Lutz * Crimson2091 * Sodor Wooden Adventures * Engine No. 12 (TWR Fan) * ThomasFan12341 * TheGreatWesternEngine * ThomasWoodenAdventures * Donald9andDouglas10 * Rhyndale Railway * KnapfordTrevor28 * WoodenRS * BertramOldWarrior * Roman TheTWRCollector * Montagueduck48 * TrainKing James * turtlesandthomas * Thomas Wooden Tales * oatsboats14 * TWR Community Radio * Tank Engines Studios * Arlesburgh Junction Productions (George and Dylan's TWR and extras) * Thomas Wooden Remakes! * Duck 'N' Duncan * MikeMike123 * Ryatron 12 * DuncanWoodenRailway * DieselDuckFan2001 Former Members from 2015 * bertramfan1 * Matt Rosato (thomasfreak808) * Oliver Duck * TWES Todd Users who left in 2015 * bertramfan1 * Matt Rosato (thomasfreak808) * Oliver Duck * TWES Todd Users who returned in 2015 * MultiGreenThunder Users who joined in 2015 * Ryatron12 * DuncanWoodenRailway * DieselDuckFan2001 Major Events 2015 may have been the best year for the community since 2008. There were no where near the amount of fights that users had had with each other in 2012. Also, the community was far more active then in 2013, when Percyno6 released his "History of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community on Youtube" video, in which he stated that it had been one of the most inactive years the community had ever had. One of the biggest things that really made 2015 a big year for the community was the amount of crossovers. Many users collaborated with each other, but some of the biggest ones were Wooden Railway Reviews and MrConductorFan1406's crossover review on Henry the Green Engine and MrMPS and EricPierre53's various crossover reviews. In 2015, 2 users actually met up in real life. EricPierre53 and MrMPS met up with each other and filmed many different videos. In 2015, the TWR Community Radio channel was a major way for the community to interact with each other. The shows would often have many different users discuss various topics. In 2015, Tank Engine Studios would have two members leave it, but one new user joined it. ThomasWoodenEpisodes was the first to leave and would later be followed by Oliver Duck, due to his inevitable departure from the TWRC. HiroTheJapaneseTrain would replace ThomasWoodenEpisodes and it's currently unknown who will take Oliver Duck's spot. Trivia and Other Events * MrMPS2002 changed his user name to just MrMPS. * TWR Fan once again changed his user name. He is now Engine No. 12. * One way the community also interacted with each other was Wooden Railway Reviews's various live streams (not to be confused with streams; an older YouTube feature which has since been retired). * Oliver Duck, a well-known and respected community member, departed from YouTube. * WoodenRS started a series called "The Lego Community" which featured many users voicing Lego mini figure versions of themselves. * SkarloeyRailway01 finished his long running series "The Wooden Railway Series". * Jlouvier finished his long running series "Character Fridays".